


Discovering the Wolf

by ThePackWantstheD



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mates, Matt is a wolf, pack is family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePackWantstheD/pseuds/ThePackWantstheD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becoming a wolf is scary but it's the painful part not the hard part.<br/>The hard part is discovering the wolf, even when you have a whole pack of people helping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovering the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> We need more Matt.  
> Let's write more Matt fandom.

When Matt regains consciousness, he feels cold and wet and different.

There’s only one light on in the room but he can see everything from the notebooks reading Isaac Stilinski-Hale in large hopeful letters to the posters of different puppies covering all four walls. The TV in the room is off and the window is shut but he can hear a cheesy Lifetime movie and the _crunch-crunch_ of a squirrel who has found a nut. There was nothing, no one, in the room with him but he smells chili and perfume mixed with sweat. 

In the back of his head he can feel the emotions of other people and that’s frightening because those feelings of joy, contentment, and family are not his feelings.

He’s so overwhelmed by all of it that he doesn’t pick out the sound of footsteps or the smell of approaching chili until the door slammed open.

“Oh!” Stiles blinked when he flicked the lights on and found Matt sitting up in the bed. “Derek said you’d take longer to wake up…” Under his breath, but not nearly low enough to miss it, he added, “Boyd will you please get Derek from the garage.”

Matt briefly wondered how anyone would be able to hear that but before he could dwell on it any farther, Derek Hale appeared behind Stiles. “Boyd said he was awake?”

Matt spends the next few hours learning about being a werewolves and everything that’s happened to Gerard. After that, Stiles helps him down the stairs to meet the rest of the pack. For some reason when they face Gerard the next night, fear pings in him even though he barely knows them.

(-)

“Hey!” greeted Isaac when Matt finally returned to school a week later.

Having spent the week at Derek’s house – in Isaac’s room – Matt felt closer to the pack then anyone else he knew. He could feel the eyes of people wondering why someone as popular as he was sitting with them as he slid his lunch tray down next to Isaac’s before sitting down.

Across from Isaac, Boyd gave a small smile and Erica licked chocolate from her fingers before saying, “Hey Mattie.”

“Seriously don’t call me that,” he objected. He watched Erica take a bite of an apple before adding, “So can I ask you a question?” She raised her eyebrow in a silent go ahead. “Is there a reason Boyd and you are so close?”

“Derek and Stiles didn’t explain it to you?” questioned Boyd. Matt shook his head as he shoveled Chili into his mouth.

Isaac hummed, “Well Derek didn’t explain to me about Scott until I asked Stiles about it and he freaked out trying to figure out how to explain it.”

“Well werewolves are kind of like termites,” Erica began, ignoring Isaac. “We mate for life. When we find that person – our mate – we feel this urge to be as close to them as possible.”

Isaac nodded in agreement with her, “Once you find them it physically hurts to be too far from them.”

“If it’s making you uncomfortable we can try to rein it in,” Boyd declared. “It doesn’t actually hurt unless we’re more than a few miles away from each other.”

Matt shook his head, “It’s fine.” He took another bite of his food before looking at Isaac, “You have one?”

“Every wolf has one,” Isaac pointed out. He followed immediately with, “But yeah, I know who my mate is.”

Erica snorted, “Everyone except your mate knows who your mate is. You’re pining.”

“I am _not_ pining!” exclaimed Isaac.

“Is it Scott?” questioned Matt with a wave of his spoon. “Because you are totally pining for Scott. You can practically smell the hormones everytime you guys are near each other.”

“You cannot!”

There was silence for a minute before Boyd said, “You are pining though.”

“Oh my god!”

(-)

Matt sat at the Island in the Hale Home – which had apparently been renovated very recently – on one of the silver stools snacking on a plate of vegetables with Isaac while Stiles did the dishes when Derek walked in.

Stiles and Derek exchanged a look before Derek jerked his head, “Isaac go do your homework.”

“I already did it,” Isaac answered and bit off half of a celery stick. Derek’s gaze landed on him for a moment before Isaac stood up, “I’ll go to my room then.”

Matt moved to follow him, but Derek shook his head and he lowered back down.

Stiles pulled away from the sink and settled into the stool on Matt’s right while Derek sat on his left. He waited until the door had closed behind Isaac before speaking, “Matt we heard-”

“More like Stiles checked the hospital records,” Derek cut in.

Stiles glared at him before turning back to Matt, “I looked it up to see if you had any health issues like Scott did – so I could tell you that they wouldn’t be an issue anymore – but I found out that you’d drowned once before.”

“Oh,” Matt’s voice wavered as the words came out.

“Is everything okay at home?”

Derek’s foot tapped against the tile floor as he added, “Don’t lie to us, Matt.”

“Oh um…” Matt tried to force the words out, but the power Derek – the power his Alpha – had over him kept him from it.

The fact that he couldn’t say anything seemed to have made up Stiles’s mind because he looked over at the alpha, “Derek.”

“I’ll go tell Erica to clean the room across from Isaac’s,” Derek said with a nod as he stood. “You get Scott to help him with moving.”

“W-What?” Matt looked between the two of them with clouded eyes.

“Your pack, Matt,” Stiles declare dand squeezed his thigh. “That means you have a room here whenever you need it and you definitely need it. Do whatever you want to it, okay? It’s yours.”

(-)

Matt ran down the hallway, Jackson had claimed his offer to drive Matt back to the Hale House only stood for fifteen minutes and thirteen of those were already gone. Matt knew – of course – that Jackson wouldn’t leave him there because they were pack, now that Jackson had finally accepted that, but he wasn’t going to test him.

He rounded the corner and ran – literally – into Danny.

There were heavy thumps as books scattered across the floor before Danny’s soft, “Ow.”

Matt had felt pain way worse then his butt hitting tile during practice with Derek and the others, so he didn’t take very long to get himself together. When he did, he clambered onto his knees and began gathering the books Danny had scattered around the floor.

He picked up the three closest to him before turning around to find Danny had picked the rest.

“What are you doing with all of these books?” questioned Matt as he picked the final book off the floor.

Danny smiled softly, “There textbooks left in the lost and found. I’m taking them back to the teachers, they deserve some help with the simple stuff when they have to put up with a bunch of teenagers all day you know?”

For what certainly wasn’t the first time, Matt realized with a pang why it was that everyone loved Danny. The kid was impossibly nice but he also knew how to be a teenager and have fun.

“Well I should get going,” Matt said as he set the books on top of Danny’s stack. He brushed off the seat of his jeans before reaching out to help Danny up, “Jackson is my ride back home and-”

Matt stopped as his fingers came into contact with Danny’s forearms and electricity shot up his arms. It moved through his body until there was these…click.

His vision was blurry for a minute and when he finally got his senses back the way Danny’s eyes knitted together in worry sent a wave of emotion over him.

 “Matt what the hell-” Jackson began as he rounded the corner on the other side of the hallway. Both of them looked back at him. Jackson must have seen something in his eyes because a smile spread across his face a moment later, “Oh thank god! I can tell Danny about everything now.”

(-)

It’s not until a year later, in a chemistry class that he’s barely listening to because Isaac is shooting off a flurry of words about Scott going back to Allison again and Danny is chewing on his pen – which always leads to thoughts of his mates lips on…body parts – that it occurs to Matt.

In the middle of Isaac saying something about Allison constantly breaking his heart, Matt suddenly realizes what being a werewolf is about.

It’s about having love, like a Disney princess, and family.

It’s about having the ability to protect those things because there’s no better feeling then knowing Stiles will always have a hug ready for him, or that Jackson would never actually hurt him despite his threats, or that Danny would never ever leave him because he’s as in love with Matt as Matt is with him.

 


End file.
